Sailor Moon (Triple Exaggerated)
|-|Usagi Tsukino= |-|Sailor Moon= |-|Princess Serenity= |-|Super Sailor Moon= |-|Eternal Sailor Moon= |-|Lambda Usagi= |-|Neo-Queen Serenity= Summary The most powerful thing ever WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY LESS THAN -Ineffably Endless Number% Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly 2-C | Ineffable, likely '''Completely Ineffable | Truly Beyond Completely Ineffable, likely much higher | Likely Always wins no matter what | Somebody please stop her, she is going to destroy FANDOM. | COMPLETELY BEYOND | Possibly All concepts are beyond fodder for Usagi, all meanings, all everythings, all nothings and beyond. She is at a point where everything, nothing and the internet are just not. '''Name: Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Moon, Usagi Tsukino (Serena Tsukino in the English versions), Princess Serenity, Soldier of Love and Justice, Champion of Justice, Soldier of Mystery (title given to by Neo-Queen Serenity), Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit, Usako | Neo-Queen Serenity, Messiah of Peace, True Messiah | The woman who just soloed herself Origin: Sailor Moon, but she transcended her own verse. Gender: Most feminine woman ever Age: 14 at the start of series, 16 at the end. Her future self is beyond endlessly older than existence. Classification: Human, Juuban Municipal School Student, Sailor Senshi, Reincarnation of Princess Serenity | Queen of The Box | Absolute Embodiment of True Beyond Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, High-level Magic, Continuous beam barrage, Purification powers, Healing, Transformation (Spell Negation, can also reverse spells with the henshin), Shapeshifting (She can become anyone with the disguise pen), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; as long as her Sailor Crystal is not destroyed or altered, she always returns to life), Reincarnation (She can also be revitalised if killed), Sound Manipulation, Transmutation (Into moon dust), Spatial Destruction, Can attack the astral plane, Light Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Can survive in outer space, Teleportation, Can affect Non-Corporeal beings like shadows and intangible souls, Creation (Can create weapons such as thorns, a sword, a katana, and a machine gun), Resistance to Mind Control (She is not affected by Mamoru's mind control, and was not affected by Metalia who manipulated an entire planet with her presence) Summoning (She has access to The Holy Sword, a sacred sword made with extraterrestrial material. It contains extreme toxicity, and is so hard that it can destroy a diamond. The sword can also destroy a person until there is nothing left of him), Auto-Shield (The Silver Crystal can protect her from imminent danger), Teleportation (After regaining her power, she can teleport herself) Past Life Awareness, Energy Manipulation, Can teleport others to her location, Limited psychic powers: Telepathy, Telekinesis, and Psychometry, Some resistance to illusions, Matter decay (Can resist paralysis and atomic destruction), Mind Control and mind attacks, Extrasensory Perception (When she touches a surface, she can observe all that is related to this surface, when she touched the ground of Nemesis, she was able to find the Senshi that were deep inside of the planet), Reactive Power Level (She can increase her level of power drastically during a fight, at the beginning of the fight, she was easily surpassed by Death Phantom and after a few moments, she became strong enough to easily repel it), Reality Manipulation (She is able to modified reality, as she got back her friends on earth while she was in a dimension at the end of space time), She can attack the astral, spiritual, and mental planes, Can channel power from her future self, Barrier Creation, Can penetrate through space-time barriers, Power Nullification (Sailor Moon's attacks can completely cancel many powers, as they pass through defense, Black Hole abilities and a Void Barrier that absorbs and eradicates everything), Immune to radiation, Resistance to space-time attacks, Power Nullification (With the use of the Silver Crystal, Usagi managed to resist and ignore the effects of the Black Crystal, which cancels out any kind of energy), Time Stop (The Scepter of Usagi can cancel time stops, and the Silver Crystal does not seem to be affected by them), Death Manipulation and minor Existence Erasure (She is not affected by the fog of the Malefic Black Crystal, which kills immediately and after some time, they vanish completely), Gravity Manipulation (Can exist on a planet that absorbing matter and light), Existence Erasure (Thanks to the silver crystal, she avoided being erased by the presence of the black crystal and Nemesis), Spell Creation, Restoration, Healing, Can ignore conventional durability and energy manipulation Time-Rewinding Space-Time breaking, Can teleport into the Dream Kingdom of Elysion, Resistance to Probability Manipulation, Curse Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Can teleport other beings to her, Can transmute other beings remotely, Aura, Can destroy abstract concepts, Resistance to Soul Manipulation Can use the powers of every other Sailor Senshi (Except for Sailor Chaos), Intangibility, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Can exist without any effort in the cauldron of the galaxy, which erases everything from existence with a simple touch), Can absorb enemies into the Silver Crystal, Can put enemies into a deep sleep lasting for over 1000 years via power-scaling, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4 & 8), Automatic defenses that protect her while putting her in a catatonic state to regenerate, Can project herself through time and space, Can revive citizens, Can create magic objects like weapons and transformation items, Power Bestowal (Can bestow power upon the Senshi as Neo-Queen Serenity), Acausality, Space-Time Transcendence, Genius Intelligence, Cosmic Awareness, Possession (She is capable of possessing a person), Sealing, (She is able to banish a person and seal an entire planet), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Body Control and Status Effect Inducement (Wiseman did not succeed in beating her despite his "evil eyes" ability) (NOTE: THIS IS ONLY THE ABILITIES OF BASE USAGI, IF WE WENT BEYOND THIS, EVERYTHING, NOTHING AND BEYOND WILL STOP EXISTING.) Attack Potency: Possibly Low Multiverse level (Destroyed Chaos, reducing it to being "infinitesimally small" within the Galaxy Cauldron, Can restore everything in the cosmos, which includes the universe and space-time corridor that exists outside of the space-time continuum) | Ineffable, likely '''Completely Ineffable | Truly Beyond Completely Ineffable, likely much higher | Likely Always enough no matter what | Somebody please stop her, she is going to destroy FANDOM. | COMPLETELY BEYOND | Possibly All concepts are beyond fodder for Usagi, all meanings, all everythings, all nothings and beyond. She is at a point where everything, nothing and the internet are just not. '''Speed: Immeasurable (Has the Cosmos Crystal, should be comparable to Sailor Cosmos) | | Ineffable, likely '''Completely Ineffable | Truly Beyond Completely Ineffable, likely much higher | Likely Always fast no matter what | Somebody please stop her, she is going to destroy FANDOM. | COMPLETELY BEYOND | Possibly All concepts are beyond fodder for Usagi, all meanings, all everythings, all nothings and beyond. She is at a point where everything, nothing and the internet are just not. '''Lifting Strength: At least '''Stellar | Ineffable, likely '''Completely Ineffable | Truly Beyond Completely Ineffable, likely much higher | Likely Always lifts no matter what | Somebody please stop her, she is going to destroy FANDOM. | COMPLETELY BEYOND | Possibly All concepts are beyond fodder for Usagi, all meanings, all everythings, all nothings and beyond. She is at a point where everything, nothing and the internet are just not. Striking Strength: Possibly Low Multiversal | Ineffable, likely '''Completely Ineffable | Truly Beyond Completely Ineffable, likely much higher | Likely Always strikes no matter what | Somebody please stop her, she is going to destroy FANDOM. | COMPLETELY BEYOND | Possibly All concepts are beyond fodder for Usagi, all meanings, all everythings, all nothings and beyond. She is at a point where everything, nothing and the internet are just not. '''Durability: Possibly Low Multiverse level (Intangibility and Mid-Godly Regen make her particularly hard to kill) | Ineffable, likely '''Completely Ineffable | Truly Beyond Completely Ineffable, likely much higher | Likely Always lives no matter what | Somebody please stop her, she is going to destroy FANDOM. | COMPLETELY BEYOND | Possibly All concepts are beyond fodder for Usagi, all meanings, all everythings, all nothings and beyond. She is at a point where everything, nothing and the internet are just not. '''Stamina: Limitless | Ineffable, likely '''Completely Ineffable | Truly Beyond Completely Ineffable, likely much higher | Likely Always tireless no matter what | Somebody please stop her, she is going to destroy FANDOM. | COMPLETELY BEYOND | Possibly All concepts are beyond fodder for Usagi, all meanings, all everythings, all nothings and beyond. She is at a point where everything, nothing and the internet are just not. '''Range: Low Multiversal | Ineffable, likely '''Completely Ineffable | Truly Beyond Completely Ineffable, likely much higher | Likely Always far no matter what | Somebody please stop her, she is going to destroy FANDOM. | COMPLETELY BEYOND | Possibly All concepts are beyond fodder for Usagi, all meanings, all everythings, all nothings and beyond. She is at a point where everything, nothing and the internet are just not. '''Standard Equipment: LOADS of magical items and weapons. |-|Items= File:Crystal_Brooch.png|Transformation Brooch File:Disguise_Pen_(anime2).jpg|Disguise Pen File:Crystal_brooch_new.jpg|Crystal Star File:HEART7y43u38.png|Cosmic Heart Compact File:HolyGSMC3.png|Holy Grail File:A-crisis-moon-compact.jpg|Crisis Moon Compact File:Rainbow_Moon_Calice.gif|Holy Moon Chalice *'Transformation Brooch:' The very first magical item that Usagi Tsukino used to transform into her standard Sailor form as Sailor Moon. It's transformation phrase is Moon Prism Power, Make Up! In the English dubbed it was Moon Prism Power! *'Disguise Pen:' This was given to Usagi by Luna, so she could disguise herself in order to complete a mission more easily. While she looks like the person she wants to be, she also apparently gains the knowledge of whoever she changes into. *'Crystal Star:' The second magical item that Usagi Tsukino used to transform into the much stronger second evolution of her standard, regular Sailor form of Sailor Moon. It is used in the transformation Moon Crystal Power, Make Up in all versions that the brooch appeared in, and her healing power Moon Crystal Power, which appeared in the first anime series. *'Cosmic Heart Compact:' The third transformation brooch given to Usagi Tsukino in order to transform into a much stronger and more evolved version of her standard Sailor form. It was given to her in episode 91 along with the Spiral Heart Moon Rod. In order to transform, she shouts Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up. *'Holy Grail:' A sacred goblet/cup of great, holy power used by Super Sailor Moon in the original anime's third season, and the manga. By calling out Crisis Make-up! (Moon Crisis Power in the Cloverway English dub), the Grail enables her to temporarily become Super Sailor Moon, which is a much stronger and more powerful evolution of her third regular Sailor form. It seems to greatly increase the healing powers of the Spiral Heart Moon Rod, as it bestows a far more powerful moon/rainbow-based attack, which is much more effective on a Daimon-Rainbow Moon Heartache. Its origins and summoning were different both in the original anime and the manga. *'Crisis Moon Compact:' A brooch given to Usagi Tsukino by Pegasus when she upgraded her Cosmic Heart Compact in Act 39. Along with Chibiusa, using her Chibi Moon Compact, Usagi transforms into Super Sailor Moon using the phrase Moon Crisis, Make Up. *'Holy Moon Chalice:' An item under Eternal Sailor Moon's possession that appeared in the manga and the first anime (specifically Sailor Moon Sailor Stars). Both continuations gave the item different origins and functions. It enables her to upgrade her power set and become Super Sailor Moon, though later on in the series she doesn't need it and can become Super Sailor Moon at will. |-|Weapons= File:Smc.moontiara.png|Tiara File:Pic_moon.jpg|Moon Stick File:Moon_Rod.jpg|Cutie Moon Rod File:HearthmoonrodSMC3.png|Spiral Heart Moon Rod File:Kaleidomoonscope.jpg|Moon Kaleidoscope File:Eternal_Tiare_Ani.jpg|Eternal Tiara File:Moonpowertiare.jpg|Moon Power Tiara *'Tiara:' Sailor Moon's tiara served as her first weapon. In the manga, Sailor Moon used her tiara for two main attacks; Moon Frisbee and Moon Twilight Flash. The latter was one of Sailor Moon's manga only attacks and was first used in Volume 01, Act 04. A bright light flashes from the gem on her tiara. When removed from Sailor Moon's forehead and activated for her Moon Frisbee attack (renamed Moon Tiara Boomerang for the manga re-release) the tiara morphs into a flat circular shape with the gem placed on top. She uses it as a boomerang and can control the path and trajectory. *'Moon Stick:' An item used by Sailor Moon in the first season of the series . She used this item to perform the Moon Healing Escalation attack. The Moon Stick became more powerful after the Silver Crystal was attached to it. The previous owner of the Moon Stick was Queen Serenity. *'Cutie Moon Rod:' The weapon used by Sailor Moon to perform Moon Princess Halation. In the first anime, it was given to her by Queen Serenity, while in the manga and in Sailor Moon Crystal, it was created by the love between Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. *'Spiral Heart Moon Rod:' The third mystical weapon Sailor Moon uses in her third evolved Sailor form in the Infinity arc and third season of the original anime; including in the Hearts in Ice movie. *'Moon Kaleidoscope (or Kaleidomoon Scope):' A weapon given to Super Sailor Moon by Pegasus in the fourth season of the original anime. In the anime it was a much stronger, upgraded version of the Spiral Heart Moon Rod, and in the manga Pegasus transformed two mundane kaleidoscopes. She used it to perform the Moon Gorgeous Meditation attack with great mystical moon/dream-related abilities granted to her by Pegasus. She uses it as her primary mode of attack, with this she shoots a beam of light that purifies evil things and heals normal people. It can be used as an offensive attack or can set up a barrier. *'Eternal Tiara:' The strongest and most powerful moon-based weapon Super Sailor Moon received when she evolved into Eternal Sailor Moon in both the manga and original anime version. It was used to perform Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss, and eventually Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss for the rest of the fifth season. *'Moon Power Tiara:' The second new weapon in the Sailor Stars season and final weapon of the overall series. It is the upgraded form of the Eternal Tiare, and it is created when Eternal Sailor Moon attaches the Holy Moon Chalice to the Tiare. With the Moon Power Tiare, Eternal Sailor Moon can perform Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss. She also performed Silver Moon Crystal Power in episode 199 with it. |-|Costume Items= File:SMCRedhairpieces.png|Red Hair Pieces File:Smc.moontiara.png|Tiara File:Concept_Mask.jpg|Sailor Moon's Mask File:Feather_ClipsSMC3.png|Feather Clips *'Red Hair Pieces:' Often called Odango Covers or Odango Shields by fans, appear in Sailor Moon's hair when she transforms, decorating her odango. The pieces allowed her to hear that Naru Osaka was in danger from a distance and when she cried they released supersonic waves in the manga, anime, and in video games. However, the ability to hear people from a distance appeared only once, Act 1 of the manga and episode 1 of the anime, and it was never used or referenced again in both continuations. *'Tiara:' Sailor Moon's tiara served as her first weapon. In the manga, Sailor Moon used her tiara for two main attacks; Moon Frisbee and Moon Twilight Flash. The latter was one of Sailor Moon's manga only attacks and was first used in Volume 01, Act 04. A bright light flashes from the gem on her tiara. When removed from Sailor Moon's forehead and activated for her Moon Frisbee attack (renamed Moon Tiara Boomerang for the manga re-release) the tiara morphs into a flat circular shape with the gem placed on top. She uses it as a boomerang and can control the path and trajectory. *'Sailor Moon's Mask:' Simply known as Mask or Goggles, was the mask that Sailor Moon wore in the early chapters of the manga. She first wore this mask when she transformed in Act 1 - Usagi, Sailor Moon. She used them to see Naru in danger. The mask later disappeared while the series progressed. *'Feather Clips:' The hairpieces that Sailor Moon wore in all of the continuations of the series. The clips were white and had three feathers on each clip. She would sometimes throw these clips at enemies and at any flying objects heading towards her. She also used the clips to perform the video game only attack Moon Feather Attack. |-|Misc. Items= File:CommunicatorSMC1.png|Communicator File:Gin8.jpg|Silver Crystal *'Communicator:' A special device used by Sailor Moon to keep in touch with other Sailor Senshi. There were three different versions in the manga, anime and Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. *'Silver Crystal/Millennium Crystal/Silver Moon Crystal:' A crystalline object which provides her basic power, contains limitless power and is the source of all energy in the universe. She can call upon her future self to use the power of both the future and present crystal to double its power. In the original English dub, it was called the Imperium Silver Crystal. In the reprinted manga and Sailor Moon Crystal, it is known as the "Legendary Silver Crystal". Intelligence: High school girl level, she is around an average teenage girl and was shown to be an academic underachiever, as well as lazy and a crybaby, although the school she goes to is a very difficult school | She has Super-Intelligence with the Lambda Power due to the Mercury Crystal as well as a degree of Cosmic Awareness. Weaknesses: Initially a coward, crybaby, incompetent, clumsy and lazy but after further development she eventually overcame them. Hates fighting and violence, merciful to her opponents, often does not use her full power on her enemies. | LOL WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT Feats (Base): *Surpassed her thousands of years old mother Queen Serenity by the age of 16. *Saved the Universe many times. *Light Up the Universe and Space Time. *Has unintentionally Destroyed an abstract entity. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Usagi Tsukino= File:Tumblr_o5hk03cROu1sz111so2_540.gif|Moon Power disguise ni nare File:Moon_prism_crystal.gif|Moon Prism Power, Make Up File:MoonCrystal_PowerMakeUpSMC3.gif|Moon Crystal Power, Make Up File:12tos0.gif|Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up File:CrisisMakeUpSMCIII.gif|Crisis, Make Up File:chibimoon-sailormoon-crisis-make-up.gif|Moon Crisis, Make Up File:048.jpg|Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up Henshin: Usagi can use the power of her Sailor Crystal to transform into Sailor Moon. Early on Sailor Moon was by far the weakest of the Sailor Senshi. However when she awakened to her past life as Princess Serenity she began to grow in power rapidly. She would later use the Henshin Power to access even higher forms of Sailor Senshi. The Henshin Power can also be used to teleport through dimensions or reverse enemy-magic. *'Moon Power disguise ni nare:' Using the Disguise pen Usagi can transform into whatever she wants. *'Moon Prism Power, Make Up:' The first command that Usagi Tsukino used to transform into Sailor Moon. In the manga, the transformation is instant. All Usagi has to do is to cross her arms and say the phrase, and the next moment, she has transformed into Sailor Moon. *'Moon Crystal Power, Make Up:' The second command that Usagi Tsukino uses to transform into Sailor Moon in the manga series, first anime series, and the second anime series. *'Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up:' The third command that Usagi Tsukino used to transform into Sailor Moon. It debuted in episode 91 of the anime and Act 27 of the manga. *'Crisis, Make Up:' The command used when Sailor Moon used the Holy Grail to transform/evolve into Super Sailor Moon. *'Moon Crisis, Make Up:' The command used by Usagi and Chibiusa to transform into Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon, respectively. It debuted in episode 130 of the original anime and Act 39 of the manga. *'Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up:' The command that Usagi Tsukino uses, along with the Holy Moon Cálice, to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon in the manga. |-|Sailor Moon= File:SSW.gif|Supersonic Waves File:c99c1b6f3aaac53274d1070c9621794fc5ed43c3_hq.gif|Moon Frisbee File:Sailor-moon-kick-o.gif|Sailor Moon Kick File:Tumblr_nlhi8w7HNM1tggy4no1_500.gif|Double Sailor Moon Kick File:tumblr_oo0bmmlSpx1ss7mnco1_500.gif|Moon Twilight Flash File:Moon_Sparkling_SnensationAnimated.gif|Moon Sparkling Sensation File:54c1b3d0980a1e71462251f77af459eb.gif|Moon Princess Halation File:SMC!!!.gif|Moon Spiral Heartache Attack File:Cfdf1d820f8398981074457c63e53458.gif|Sailor Planet Attack File:Double_Halation.png|Double Moon Princess Halation *'Supersonic Waves:' Usagi cries and her crying is amplified through her hairpieces, creating a powerful vibration attack. The attack can destroy dimensions and can hit on the astral plane, hurting ghosts. *'Moon Frisbee:' Sailor Moon throws her tiara, in turn it becomes a rapidly rotating disc similar to a frisbee. The Tiara transmutes what it touches into moon dust. *'Sailor Moon Kick:' Sailor Moon kicks her opponent to injure them. The kick was able to hurt Youma that was not even affected by the Supersonic Waves. *'Double Sailor Moon Kick:' Sailor Chibi Moon used this physical attack together with Sailor Moon. *'Moon Twilight Flash:' Sailor Moon uses her tiara to reflect a beam of the mystic light of the moon at her enemy. This attack hits intangible beings and burns them away, even able to destroy Nephrite's Shadow when Mars' Ofuda could not. *'Moon Healing Escalation:' Sailor Moon uses the Silver Crystal via the Moon Stick to release positive energy capable of bringing people from the grave, restoring power to an entire city, curing people of brainwashing. Pre-Serenity she could use the ability on a City-Scale however Post-Serenity her range expanded into healing entire worlds. During her battle with Queen Metalia, Sailor Moon resurrected the ancient Moon Kingdom merely as a side-effect of the positive energy she was using. *'Moon Princess Halation:' Sailor Moon uses the Cutie Moon Rod to send a piercing beam of light from the tip. This light can penetrate though space-time and magical barriers, able to hit and affect Planet Nemesis despite the negative energy barrier nullifying energy and the intense space-time warping of the planet. The attack also hits on the spiritual plane as it was able to destroy the evil spirit, Death Phantom himself. *'Moon Spiral Heart Attack:' Sailor Moon channels power from Neo-Queen Serenity herself, which creates a vortex of magic energy around the Spiral Heart Moon Rod which then fires out a Magic Burst either direct from the Rod or emanates omnidirectionally from Sailor Moon. This attack can attack on the mental plane, directly attacking illusions and has enough power to rival the Taioran Crystal. *'Sailor Planet Attack:' A group attack performed by the Inner Sailor Senshi in all versions of the Sailor Moon series. One of the most powerful attacks used in the manga that incorporates a number of Sailor Senshi every time it is used. Interestingly enough, Sailor Moon is not required for the attack to work. The attack was first used by the Inner Senshi to kill Kunzite. *'Double Moon Princess Halation:' An even stronger and more powerful combination attack used in the manga and second anime series by Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon against Death Phantom with their own Cutie Moon Rods. The Blast of two Moon Princess Halation was powerful enough to completely obliterate a planet large enough to envelop the entire Solar System, along with the Cutie Moon Rods in the process. |-|Super Sailor Moon= File:tumblr_nqlhooJ4YN1t8sa7go1_500.gif|Rainbow Moon Heart Ache File:RainbowDouble_MoonHeartacheSMC.gif|Rainbow Double Moon Heartache File:moon-gorgeous-meditation-2-o.gif|Moon Gorgeous Meditation File:Sailorplanetpower.gif|Sailor Planet Power Super Sailor Moon: Using the Holy Power of the Moon Grail, and later the power she was given by Helios, Sailor Moon can transform into an Enhanced form of Sailor Senshi. The first time she transformed into Super Sailor Moon, she emanated at least 10,000 more energy then the Moon Spiral Heart Attack and scared Pharaoh 90. *'Rainbow Moon Heart Ache:' A more powerful version of Moon Spiral Heart Attack. This attack also can hit on the Mental Plane, destroying an illusory dimension created by the Death-Busters. The attack was also powerful enough to destroy the leaders of the Death-Busters like Germatoid and Kaorinite. *'Rainbow Double Moon Heartache:' A combination attack performed by Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon in the manga using their Spiral Heart Moon Rod and the Pink Moon Stick respectively; thus amplifying their abilities tenfold. *'Moon Gorgeous Meditation:' Super Sailor Moon uses the Kaleidomoon Rod to launch a wave of rainbow color which "shatters" an opponent's space-time, locking them inside a glass dimension. *'Sailor Planet Power:' A group attack similar to Sailor Planet Attack, but much stronger and more powerful. Although the attack was performed similarly in the manga, it was called Sailor Planet Power Meditation! (セーラー・プラネット・パワー・メディテイション) when it was first used by the four Guardians and Outer Senshi to attack Zirconia. |-|Eternal Sailor Moon= File:Starlight-Honeymoon-Therapy-Kiss.gif|Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss File:DoubleMoonStarlightHoneyMoon.gif|Starlight Honeymoon Double Therapy Kiss File:M_silvermooncrystalpowertherapy.gif|Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss Eternal Sailor Moon: Usagi attained this form when she united the Star Seeds of the entire Solar System in combat for the first time. In this form, Usagi taps directly into the power of the Silver Crystal, one of the strongest forces of the Universe. *'Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss:' Eternal Sailor Moon uses the Eternal Tiara to create an attack that uses the power of entire United Solar System. The attack creates a space-time vortex which seems to lock the opponent in place in space-time, the vortex emanates the energy of the Full Power of the Solar System, including the entirety of the power of the Silver Crystal which can create the energy of a universe. This attack seems to be able to hit opponents in other dimensions and can attack on the spiritual plane. *'Starlight Honeymoon Double Therapy Kiss:' A combination attack performed by Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon in the manga and musicals. *'Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss:' Eternal Sailor Moon uses the Moon Power Tiara to create an aura of super-intense light and energy. The attack in a single flash destroyed all 8 of the Eternal Sol System Senshi under Galaxia's brain-control all stronger then normal. It also completely countered and nullified Sailor Galaxia's Galactica Inflation. |-|Lambda Usagi/Neo-Queen Serenity= Lambda Usagi/Neo-Queen Serenity: In the Battle with Chaos, Usagi accepted the Cosmos in its entirety, vowing her eternal love and embrace of the cosmos even if everything she knows is destroyed. Through her acceptance of the entire cosmos, she absorbed the power of all the Sailor Crystals working in unison and gained the ability to manipulate the Lambda Power itself. When she first attained this state she restored and remade the entirety of the static cosmos (all of existence regarded as one unit) and destroyed Chaos (Nonexistence itself) merely by accident. In this state, Usagi can use the powers of all Sailor Senshi except Sailor Chaos, and can use the Lambda Power to regenerate from nothingness itself (as she melted down into nothing but lambda essence within the Galaxy Cauldron but regenerated) and can use the most powerful technique in the entire series. Upon achieving this point, she had transcended past the Silver Crystal and the title of Sailor Moon, temporarily no longer being a Sailor Senshi. It is in this state that Usagi will in the far future rein as the queen of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity. *'Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power:' The most powerful technique in the series, the power of all the Sailor Crystals, of the entire Cosmos (Existence) acting as one static unit. The attack allows the complete restoration and recreation of the Cosmos and destroyed Chaos (Nonexistence) merely as a side-effect of its casting. Key: Pre-Serenity Base | Princess Serenity | Post-Serenity Base | Super Form (Infinity Arc) | Super Form (Dream Arc) | Eternal Form | Lambda Power / Neo-Queen Serenity Note: Further info at WikiMoon: http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Sailor_Moon (her Senshi form) http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Usagi_Tsukino (her civilian identity) http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Princess_Serenity (her past self) http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Neo-Queen_Serenity (her future self) http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Sailor_Cosmos (possibly her far future self) http://sailormoon.takeuchi-naoko.com/info/magic/moon.php (a rundown of her numerous attacks) Gallery File:Materials005.png File:Sailor_Moon_Concept_art.jpg File:Infoserenityanalysis01.jpg File:Materials054.png File:Eternal_Sailor_Moon_Concept_Art_1.jpg File:Eternal_Sailor_Moon_Concept_Art_2.jpg File:Chibix2.jpg File:Sailor_Cosmos_Concept_Art.jpg 1-31.jpg|Sailor Moon Neo-Queen_Serenity.jpg|Princess Serenity Super_Sailor_Moon.jpg|Super Sailor Moon Eternal_Sailor_Moon.jpg|Eternal Sailor Moon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MaxForward's Profiles Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Immortals Category:Exaggerated Category:Anime Characters